


Man, I Need a Vacation

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No owies!, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Roy need a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, I Need a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2002 for Challenge #8 from Johnny's Green Pen, but not posted.
> 
> Challenge #8 - Time to send Johnny on a vacation. He's been shot, stabbed, burned, poisoned, etc. You get the picture. He needs a vacation and YOU are the one to send him away. Does he go with Chet to a singles resort? Does he go with the DeSotos to a family theme park? Does Marco invite him to go to Mexico? Go pack Johnny's bags and send him away for a good time!
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: Emergency and its characters don't belong to me. I just use them for fun.

He was tired. No...not tired, weary. He was weary. Tired happened when his muscles ached from over use. Tired was when he didn't think he could stand on his feet for another minute. What he felt went beyond tired, when it went deep into his inner core, his very soul.

Soul? Did he have one? His mother's family said he did. His father's family said he had a spirit. Many times he had tried to figure out which one he really had, but when it all came down to it, they were basically the same thing. It was what was left after his physical self died.

Running a hand through his long dark hair, he could feel the soot and grime that coated every part of his body. Looking around at the others near him, he could see what he looked like. Chet sat against a tree nursing a cup of water. Marco and Mike were picking at the sandwiches that the volunteers had given them. Cap was talking with one of the Battalion Chiefs about who knew what. They all looked dirty and exhausted.

Looking past them all, he found Roy. He wanted to smile at what he saw, but he couldn't even manage that. Roy had found someone with a mobile phone setup and Gage knew he had to be talking to Joanne. Sighing, he leaned back against the bumper of the squad and closed his eyes.

He envied Roy. After this wildfire was brought under control, after all of the mess was cleaned up, Roy would be going home to a loving wife, a clean quiet bedroom and then a sumptuous meal when he awoke. Then he thought of what he would be going home to. An unmade bed that needed the sheets washed, a refrigerator with stale pizza and curdled milk and an empty apartment.

He frowned at the idea of going back to his apartment. He wanted out of the place in the worst way. It was noisy twenty-four hours a day. No matter what time of day or night there was always someone wanting something from him.

From the landlady asking him for help with the plumbing to his neighbors waking him up at odd hours asking for favors or comfort of some sort, he never knew a moment’s peace. He wanted to be able to lay down to sleep and not have someone pound on his door waking him. He wanted to feel rested. He wanted warm sun on his face. He wanted to feel sand between his toes.

"Johnny...we have to go."

Opening his eyes, Gage found Roy standing over him. As he went to push himself up, he slipped back to the ground with a thud.

Roy shook his head and held a hand out to him. "I know exactly how you feel partner."

Grasping his outstretched hand, he let Roy help him to his feet. "Man...I need a vacation." The moment the words left his mouth, he knew that's what he had to do. Get away from it all and leave his life behind him. A vacation. A trip somewhere to recharge his batteries. A trip to regain his lost spirit, soul, whatever. 

As they drug their bodies into the cab of the squad, Gage settled back against the seat and rubbed a hand across his face. "Roy...after this shift is over, do you maybe want to go somewhere?"

Roy ignored him as he backed the squad, then jerked the gears into drive. His voice was distracted as he finally answered him. "Go where?"

"On a vacation."

As Roy navigated the dirt road they bounced along, he contemplated what Gage had just asked him. A vacation. A trip away from it all. He really did need it.

He envied his partner. When this was all over, Gage would be going home to a nice quiet empty apartment. He on the other hand would be going home to his family.

Normally he wouldn't trade his life for anything, but after shifts like these, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for hours. Instead he found himself getting a short nap before one of his kids woke him or when Joanne needed him to work around the house. Or his favorite...his neighbor mowing the lawn just as he lay down on the bed. "That sounds like a good idea."

Roy immediately regretted letting the words slip out. Joanne would be miffed that he would want to spend his down time on a 'buddy' vacation. The kids would look at him like he had deserted them. He knew he wasn't a bachelor like Gage and had responsibilities, but he needed to get away. He needed to relax. "Where do ya' wanna' go?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

They remained silent as they headed up the road and over a ridge. All thoughts of their trip disappeared as the flames from the fire came into view. They had a job to do and lives to save.

*********************************

Resting his head in his hands, Gage thought he was going to pass out. He had to stop being such a nice guy when it came to using the shower. Everyone but Roy had showered and were in the process of getting ready to go home. 

Sighing, he pushed himself up from the bench in front of his locker and trudged his way over to the shower door. "Roy are you almost done?"

The sound of water being shut off gave him his answer.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you with the water running."

"Nothin'...it wasn't important."

Pushing the door to the shower open, Roy stepped out and grabbed his towel. He watched Gage as he walked past him, draping his own towel on the now empty peg. The shower door closed, then the water turned on.

From the lack of sounds coming from within the stall, he knew Gage was doing the exact same thing he had done. Standing under the water, letting it run over his body, enjoying the feeling of relief from the itching dirt and soot.

As Roy ran the towel over his head ruffling his hair to dry it, he began talking. "So where do you want to go?"

There was only the sound of the water coming from the shower.

"Johnny, where do you want to go?"

Gage's water soaked head popped over the door, his hair hanging in his eyes. "Huh?"

"I said, where do you want to go?"

"I dunno'. Where do you want to go?"

Removing the towel from his head, Roy began drying off his body. "Somewhere quiet, but I don't want to go camping or hiking. I'm too tired to do any of that."

"I know what you mean. I'm ready to drop." Gage pulled away from the door and resumed washing himself. He talked loudly as he ran the washcloth over his skin, reveling in the feeling of becoming clean once more. "I was thinkin'...maybe we could go to the beach...you know...lay out, drink some beers...relax."

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Roy stepped up to the mirror and began combing his hair, frowning at the number of hairs that were coming out in the combing process. "The beach? I don't know Johnny, that'd be kind of expensive. I really can't afford a hotel."

The water in the shower turned off and Gage stepped out. Grabbing his towel, he began drying off. "I can't afford a hotel either." He grinned. "You know Martin, the guy on my bowling team?"

Roy thought for a second. "Isn't he the one that owns the liquor stores?"

"One and the same. He also has a beach house that he said I could use if someone wasn't there. I can call and see if it's available. If he says it's okay, we're good to go. Sand, sun and it won't cost us an arm and a leg."

"He said you could use it? Just like that?"

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Gage began finger combing his hair, not noticing the look of envy on Roy's face as he did the simple action. "Sure, why not? He's not married and with his business, he's hardly ever there."

Shaking his head, Roy walked to his locker and began getting dressed. The number of people his friend knew sometimes amazed him. From fellow firefighters from all over the country to people like Martin, it seemed like Gage knew more people than Roy could ever hope to keep track of.

Gage stepped up beside him and began practically yanking his clothes on.

"Whoa Junior! What's the rush?"

Gage looked at him like he was nuts. "Rush?! I want to call Martin so we can get going. I can run home, pack my stuff, then come and pick you up."

As he tied his shoes, Roy frowned slightly. "I haven't cleared it with Joanne yet."

"Oh." A bright smile appeared on Gage's face. "How about I come home with you and convince her to let you go."

"How about you go and call your friend before we do anything else."

"Okay, okay. Man, you are such a spoil sport sometimes." He smiled again. "Besides, you know she'll let you go, she always does."

With that said, he bounced out of the room.

***************************************

Pulling into the driveway, Gage got out of the Rover and walked up to Roy as he made his way to the backdoor. He could tell that Roy was excited at the prospect of their trip. The moment he had walked back into the locker room and told him they had the beach house, he seemed to have a renewed energy that had been missing only moments ago. Now all he saw was apprehension.

Clapping Roy on the back, he smiled confidently. "Don't worry, Joanne'll let you go."

"I don't know Johnny. I haven't been home in three days..."

"Trust me, she'll let you go."

As they walked into the kitchen, Joanne turned from the stove. She smiled and it widened as she saw that Roy had brought Gage home with him. "Well good morning boys."

Walking up to them, she kissed Roy, then gave Gage a peck on the cheek. "Take a seat and I'll have breakfast on the table in a jiffy."

Roy and Gage sat down, watching Joanne as she moved around the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Where's Jenny an' Chris?"

Joanne flashed Gage a grin over her shoulder as she began cooking some eggs. "You're a little late today. My mother came by for a surprise visit and took them to the zoo."

The moment Joanne turned her attention back to the stove, Roy slumped in his seat and closed his eyes. His worst nightmare was here. His mother-in-law. Something inside of him snapped. All the nice words and sweet talk that he had rehearsed in his mind were gone. "Jo, Johnny and I are going to the beach for a few days."

Joanne stopped stirring the eggs in the pan and lowered the heat. Turning to Roy she frowned. "You can't go, my mother is here."

Roy's voice rose and Gage flinched inwardly. It looked like he was about to be the cause of one of Roy and Joanne's verbal battles. They hardly ever fought, so when they did it was a bit upsetting to watch.

Roy's voice rose in volume, his irritation obvious. "That's exactly why I'm going!"

Joanne pointed the spatula in her hand at Roy. "She's going to be offended if you leave. Every time she comes for a visit you leave!"

"Well maybe if your mother wasn't so...so...rude, I wouldn't leave! I've spent the last three days sweating my butt off. I've been on my feet constantly and I'm dead tired. The last thing I want to do is entertain your mother!"

Joanne took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "I've been alone for the past three days. All I've done is cook, clean and run errands. Jennifer was sick the other day so I spent most of my free time cleaning up vomit and listening to her whine and cry while Chris made sure he tormented her all day. It's not like I sit around eating bon-bons and watching soap operas!"

"I never said you sat around and did nothing, it's just that I don't want to deal with your mother. I need a break!"

Gage slouched down in his chair wishing he could disappear. This was all his fault. Pushing away from the table, he stood up. "I think I better go."

Joanne pointed at Gage with the spatula, her voice more commanding than Cap's at a three-alarm fire. "Sit down Johnny."

Gage flopped back in the chair giving Joanne a wide-eyed look that wasn't lost on her. She frowned as she lowered the spatula. She knew she must have looked like a royal bitch at the moment, but she was tired. It took all she had to plaster the smile on her face when Roy had come in the house and brought Gage along with him.

Normally she loved Johnny to death, but after the past few days of hell, she wasn't in the mood to deal with anything or anyone. All she had wanted was for her and Roy to go upstairs and curl up on the bed for a few hours of much needed sleep.

Her mother's visit was an unpleasant surprise. She had hoped that she, Roy and the kids could have taken a few day trips to the park to relax and unwind. She needed to get away from the confines of the house that was seeming more like a prison than a home.

Brushing the back of her hand over her forehead, Joanne gave Gage a weak smile. "I didn't mean to get snippy with you Johnny. Sorry."

Looking at Roy, she gestured around the kitchen. "You don't understand. I'm tired, I need a break from this."

Roy immediately felt guilty. He kept forgetting that Joanne was basically trapped with the kids twenty-four hours a day without any help from him. Hell, he knew the level of stress she was in at times when he watched them for only a few hours by himself. His two normally beautiful children could transform themselves into living hellions at the drop of a hat. "Aw honey, I'm sorry."

Walking over to Joanne, Roy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Joanne threw her arms around him, tucking her head onto his shoulder.

Gage sat quietly, wishing he could get the hell out of the house. He hated being witness to stuff like this. Just as he went to sneak away from the table, Roy turned to him.

"I'm not going to go."

Gage felt the disappointment settle in his stomach like a rock. It quickly changed to one of excitement. He flashed them a wide grin. "I have an idea."

Roy groaned outloud and Gage frowned. "Now just wait a minute, you haven't even heard what I was gonna' say!"

His frowned switched back to the wide grin. "Why don't we make this a family vacation? Joanne, the kids, us...your mom. We can all go! The beach house is big enough. Heck, there's room enough for twelve people at that place."

The slight frown that Roy wore slowly changed. Why couldn't they make it a family get away? Sure he hated the idea of Joanne's mother coming, but at least at the beach he could get away from her easier than he could at home. "That's a great idea Johnny." Roy smiled down at Joanne. "What do you say Jo? Are you up for a few days at the beach?"

"The beach? Roy, we can't afford a place at the beach."

Gage jumped up and walked over to them. "It's free Joanne. A friend of mine is letting us use it."

Joanne sighed. Visions of her laying on a blanket in the sun the way she did a few years back when she was a teenager flashed through her mind. Warm sand between her toes, the sounds of the surf rolling in and the gulls crying out. It sounded like heaven. She smiled at them. "When do we leave?"

******************************************

Roy sat on the blanket next to Joanne. Toweling the water from his face, he smiled down at his wife as she read a paperback romance novel. She felt his eyes on her and smiled back. Putting the book down, she grabbed a tube of suntan lotion and scooted behind him. As she rubbed the lotion over his shoulders and back, Roy sighed in contentment. "I'm so glad Johnny suggested this."

Joanne chuckled. "Once in a while Johnny's suggestions work out."

They looked down at the waters edge, watching Gage as he built a sandcastle with Jennifer. A few feet away from them, Chris pointed at something in a bucket while Joanne's mother smiled and nodded. This was the perfect vacation. The children were kept occupied, giving them some much needed time alone.

As he lay back on the blanket and pulled Joanne down with him, Roy sighed happily. She was right. It didn't happen all that often, but Johnny did make a good choice this time.

END


End file.
